Plain Jane Outtakes
by vbfb1
Summary: A collection of outtakes and side shot from my story Plain Jane by Day Domme by Night


**This was my contribution to the Fandom Fights the Floods. Enjoy.**

**Never New What I was Missing.**

**Summary: Jake is looking for a new Domme and Leah is looking for a sub. What happens when two people who are looking find one another? Jake and Leah outtake after Chapter 3 of Plain Jane by Day Domme by Night.**

**Rating: NC-17 BDSM themes**

* * *

><p>Jake's POV<p>

Two years I spent with Mistress Izzy, so when she told me that our arrangement was over, I couldn't deny I was extremely pissed off. It wasn't that I didn't understand her reasons, because I did, I just didn't have to like them or the outcome.

My emotions turned from anger to sadness and finally loss only moments later as Mistress removed my collar. I felt naked without my bracelet, I won't lie. There'd barely been a time since I'd been given it that it hadn't been on my wrist. The thing was, though, now that Mistress had ended things between us, I thought that I had known somewhere deep down that things hadn't been quite right. I guessed it was for the best.

Even though our formal arrangement had ended, living with Bella meant that I continued to see her on a daily basis. The week after the end of our arrangement I was moody as all hell. Without the commitment of my collar, I just felt out of sorts. Poor Bella bore the brunt of it. One minute I would be seemingly happy, the next I would fly off the handle at something totally stupid. The thing was, every time I behaved badly, somewhere in the back of my mind I was expecting Bella to call me out on my behaviour - but she never did.

Before we ended things, Bella had accepted an invitation for us to attend a play party together. She still wanted to go, and I had agreed to accompany her, mainly hoping that I might be able to find a new Domme. The night of the party, something felt off. I didn't really know what it was, but it was something.

The first sign that something was up was that we were late. That had never happened before; Bella was always fastidious about being on time.

When we finally arrived at the party, I assumed my place. Even though I was no longer Bella's sub, I was still a sub and her date for the evening, so I followed behind Mistress Izzy just as I always had. I had been lost in my thoughts, and at first I didn't realise she had stopped to talk to someone until I heard her speak.

"Mistress Leah," Bella said.

"Mistress Izzy. How can I help you?" an angelic voice replied.

"Well, actually it's not me you can help. Leah, I would like you to meet Jake." I knew I was being appraised, so I kept my standard waiting position I had moved into when Bella had stopped walking and waited for further instructions. "Jake, this is Mistress Leah."

At my formal introduction I knew I was now allowed to look up. I was almost breathless at the sight before me. Mistress Leah was stunning. She was tallish with beautiful brown hair and an olive complexion. I couldn't help myself as she offered me her hand; I brought it to my lips and placed a quick kiss on her knuckles. The heat that coursed through my body at even just such a small contact was amazing.

As I stared into Mistress Leah's eyes, Bella kept talking. "Leah, Jake is looking for a new Mistress, and I hear through the grapevine you are looking for a new sub. I thought maybe you might like to give Jake a try." Mistress Leah broke eye contact with me and looked at Bella with a giant grin on her face.

"Well, I don't see why not. He appears to be very well trained and handsome looking. Why don't you leave him with me? We can have a chat and get to know one another. Maybe later I might take him to the playroom and try him out." I couldn't help the joy and excitement that washed over me at the thought of getting to play with the goddess standing in front of me.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted then," Bella said, giving me a quick nod, before walking away.

Then, it was just me and Mistress Leah. She stared at me appraisingly and the glint in her eye told me she liked what she saw. That may have had something to do with my hard-on that was desperately trying to break out of my pants.

"So, Jake, I would like to chat to you a little bit to get to know you; as such I give you permission to speak freely until I tell you otherwise."

"Yes Ma'am," I replied, knowing that even though I had permission to speak freely, I still needed to be respectful.

Mistress Leah guided me over to a couple of club lounges in the corner and we took a seat.

"Ok, so now that we have a little privacy, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

I wasn't sure where to start, so I thought the simple facts would be best. "My full name is Jacob Black, but pretty much every one calls me Jake. I'm 24 years-old and work as a mechanic. I've been a sub since I was 19 and have been with Mistress Izzy for the last two years."

Mistress Leah nodded her head for me to continue. Not really knowing what else to say I decided to go with my basics. "I'm seven and a half inches long, one and a half inches wide and uncut. I'm six feet two inches tall and weigh two hundred and ten pounds. I only have two really hard limits and that is breath play and anything that will permanently mark my body."

Mistress had a giant grin on her face and I couldn't tell whether she was just happy or trying really hard not to laugh. "That wasn't exactly what I meant," she said, "but it will do. I want you to wait here while I go and see if there is a play room free."

I desperately hoped that there was, because from the moment I laid my eyes on Mistress, I had been hard as a rock and couldn't wait for her to work me over.

About ten minutes later she came back with the sad news that all of the rooms were in use. She thought about it for a while and then asked, "Would you like to come back to my place?"

I nodded my head then told her I should probably let Bella know that I was leaving. She told me not to bother as she was in the middle of a scene with a potential new sub. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any jealousy at this news; I was too excited for what tonight might hold with Mistress Leah.

When we arrived at her place, I was surprised to see that she lived in an apartment complex and not a house. I had never been to a Domme's home that had been in an apartment before.

When we got up to her place, she gave me a quick tour that ended at her bedroom.

She ordered me to strip and assume my waiting position. Once I had quickly done so, she then blindfolded me.

I could hear her moving around, but I couldn't tell what she was doing. There was a lot of rattling and banging.

After what felt like ages, she finally removed the blindfold. When I looked around what was once her bedroom, it had somehow been transformed into a playroom. There were shackles on the bed and some new black bedding had been added. A new cabinet had appeared from somewhere that had floggers and canes sitting on top and I could only dream of what its drawers held. If I was aching for Mistress Leah's attention before, I was now fully ready to explode.

"Hmmm, Jacob, you like what I have done with the place?" Mistress asked.

Knowing that I hadn't been given permission to speak, I stayed quiet.

"Well done, you may speak."

"Yes, Ma'am. Can't wait for you to use it all on me."

"Well we better get started then. Get up on the bed on your knees, forehead on the mattress, arms spread out in front of you."

Moving quickly, I did as Mistress asked. Once I was in position, she shackled both my wrists and ankles.

"Now, Jacob, as this is our first time playing together you may think I would probably go easy on you. Well, think again! There's no such word as easy in my vocabulary. However, not having seen your limit list, I am going to give you a brief overview of my plans and you are to reply yes or no if you are ok with doing each one.

"Okay, so firstly - CBT?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Flogging, spanking, caning?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Electricity?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Cunnilingus, Rimming?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

" safe words for tonight are red to stop altogether and yellow to slow down. Do you have any other questions before we get started?"

"No Ma'am."

"You no longer have permission to speak."

In an instant the room was so quiet; I didn't think I could even hear Mistress breathing. After what felt like maybe ten minutes, Mistress' hands were suddenly on me, caressing the back of my thighs and up over my ass cheeks. Without warning, she simultaneously spanked each cheek, sending pleasurable warmth throughout my body. Slowly she ran her hand down through my crack ending up with her hand wrapped around the base of my cock and balls.

I was expecting her to tug or slap at my stick and giggle berries, but instead, she just caressed them in an almost loving manner. Of course that was obviously just an attempt to lull me into a false sense of security, because moments later, she yanked down probably as hard as she could and I couldn't help but cry out.

"Argh, fuck!"

Her hand came down on my ass really hard. I had never had a spanking from Bella that had hurt as much as this one did. I fucking love it.

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

"No, Ma'am." The words were out of my mouth before I even realized I was saying them.

Even knowing what was coming didn't stop the spank she gave me stinging like a motherfucker. It took every ounce of control I had not to cry out in pain.

"Here I was thinking that after two years with the same Mistress you were a well-trained sub. I guess I was wrong. I don't like being wrong!"

Mistress walked over to the cabinet and opened a drawer. As she came back, I noticed she had a ball gag in her hand. I hated those things with a passion, but I had a feeling I was going to need it tonight.

"Seeing as you can't keep your mouth shut, I will just have to put something in it to keep you quiet."

She tugged on my hair, pulling my head back until my mouth was open wide enough for her to put the gag on.

"Now where was I?" she queried, "Oh, that's right." She tugged on my cock and balls again, this time not quite as hard, but it still hurt enough to make my eyes water.

Although the way she was treating my genitals was pure torture, I was thankful as I was no longer hard to the point of bursting.

After a few minutes, I felt the ropes against my skin as she started tying me up. I could feel her separate my balls and she tied them up nice and tight, then she looped the rope around the base of my dick. She gave the rope a tug to make sure it was secure and I wished she hadn't, cause it literally felt like she trying to rip my balls off. But, as she released the tension, the sense of relief that washed over me was comforting.

I knelt there for about ten minutes staying as still as possible. Mistress didn't say or touch me anywhere and I was curious as to what she was doing. Unexpectedly, she blew on my scrotum and I couldn't believe that I was so sensitive that even the air caused a small amount of discomfort.

"Jacob, your balls look so beautiful all purple and swollen. I want to lick them so bad." As she said that I could tell her mouth was really close to my sack. Next thing I knew she was licking them and even sucking and nibbling.

I was no longer able to keep quiet and cried out, "Yellow." As best I could around my gag, to let Mistress know that I was reaching my tolerance for pain.

She came around in front of me and removed the gag.

"Good boy, Jacob. I'm glad you aren't afraid to use your safe words. Could you please explain why you safe worded?" Mistress asked with a certain amount of concern.

"Yes, Ma'am. I was coming very close to my pain threshold."

"And by very close, you meant?" she asked in a somewhat disbelieving tone.

"I meant that I may have reded if the use of teeth had gone on much longer,"

"Thank you for your honesty, Jacob. Are you happy to continue if I stop using my teeth?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Excellent," she said and then she replaced my gag and it was quiet again.

It seemed like ages before she started her ministrations again but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. As she started licking at my cock and balls, I had never known anything to be so painful and pleasurable at the same time. My poor dick felt like it was on a rollercoaster ride up and down, up and down. After an inordinate amount of time caressing my oversensitive genitals with her mouth, Mistress untied them and gave them a gentle massage as the blood started flowing again. Of course it didn't take long for Mistress's gentle massage to turn into an arousing caress and I was at full mast.

"You have such a lovely cock, Jacob. I can't wait to fuck myself on it."

My cock twitched in anticipation of her fucking me but it was obviously a little pre-emptive because Mistress gave my cock a slap and said, "Down boy. It will be a while before that happens."

My disappointment must have shown in my body language, because I felt Mistress caress my back in a very soothing manner.

"Now Jacob, before I get you to take care of my needs, I want to try out a couple of my floggers on that gorgeous ass of yours, so beautifully stuck up in the air for me."

Before I could even wrap my head around what was coming, I felt the sting of her flogger. She spread strike after strike over my back, butt and thighs, and each time the flogger connected with my skin, it stung with a pleasant warmth that travelled directly to my hard-on.

After Mistress was happy with the way I had taken my flogging, she moved around onto the bed in front of me.

"Jacob," she said as she lifted my head up so I could see her better. "All of this work testing you has left me with a problem that I want you to take care of with your mouth. Nod if you understand."

I nodded my head as best I could.

Seemingly happy with my acquiescence she removed my gag and then positioned herself so that my face was buried in her cunt.

"Now fuck me with your mouth, Jacob, and you had better do a good job or there will be no release for you tonight."

I set to my task, licking, sucking and nibbling as best I could. The moans coming from Mistress seemed to indicate I was doing a good job, but I knew if I wanted to come tonight I needed to do an exceptional job.

I doubled my efforts and fucked her pussy with my tongue while I rubbed her clit with my nose.

"Holy, fuck!" Mistress screamed, and I knew I had struck pay dirt.

I continued the same movement over and over. It appeared I had found the key to her pleasure as Mistress started to buck her hips, seeking extra friction. I did as Mistress needed and buried my face in her pussy practically unable to breath, all the while continuing to fuck her with my tongue.

Just when I thought I would pass out from lack of oxygen, Mistress screamed out in ecstasy and came on my tongue.

My cock was throbbing so badly and I knew that it would take only one or two pumps and I would explode like Mt Vesuvius.

Just as I was wondering how I would get to come, Mistress shocked the fucking hell out of me by taking my cock between her feet. I'd had many different things done to my cock but a foot-job was a new one for me. Feet were not commonly used as a way to get off, unless of course you were a foot fetishist, which I was not, so colour me surprised when after only a few pumps Mistress had me coming all over the fucking place. I had never known that feet could feel so good. I wondered whether it was only that good because I was so aroused or whether it would be like that all the time with Mistress.

I had been too wrapped up in my own thoughts to realise that Mistress had gotten out from underneath me and removed my restraints. I went to roll over onto my back but thought better of that idea as I felt the sting from my flogging. Instead I lay on my side, almost curled up in the foetal position.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, Mistress Leah was rubbing her hands up and down my back; I assumed rubbing some kind of ointment into my skin.

When she was finished, she told me to hop up, led me to a bedroom down the hall and told me that was where I would be sleeping tonight. I was grateful for a bed at all, having been fully prepared to sleep on the floor.

As I drifted off to sleep my last thoughts were of what the next day would hold.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please review and let me know what you thouhgt.<p> 


End file.
